1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for determining whether to compress data transmitted over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprises collect and archive large amounts of information in content repositories, also known as content management systems. Such content management systems provide for the scalable and efficient delivery of content to users at client workstations. Such systems facilitate the data transfer from shared network file systems, such as web servers, libraries, etc.
Content management systems may compress data being transmitted over a network to reduce the network transmission time and improve the delivery speed. Typically, the content delivery policies comprise a static system configuration that either transmits all data compressed or uncompressed, depending on a centrally administered compression setting. Such static compression settings apply to all client workstations to which data is transmitted regardless of the network conditions and compression computational processing capabilities that exist during runtime. Moreover, different compression technologies may require different amounts of computational resources and have different compression benefits, i.e., compression ratios.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved techniques to determine how to deploy compression technologies when transmitting data over a network.